Charla en el Parque
by Ulquori
Summary: De como Naruto conoce a Sakura Pesimo Summary


Hola!!!!

Pues mientras estoy haciendo el otro fic, pues decidí hacer un one-shot para alegrarme el día.

Destry:Porque?

Pues porque estoy aburrida

Saher:Pues haz otro capitulo del otro fic.

Etto… mira yo-aparece un pequeño sonrojo-No soy muy buena haciendo lemmons

Destry: Con que era eso.

En fin. Léanlo!!!! Nos leemos abajo!!!

**Charla en el Parque**

Unos pequeños rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de un pequeño apartamento. Dentro de este había una habitación en la que dormía placidamente un pequeño niño.

De ratos suspiraba y sonreía, se veía que estaba soñando.

Débilmente los rayos penetraron mas haciendo que iluminaran al niño.

Era rubio y de piel morena, pequeño y con un gracioso sombrero para dormir.

Frunció levemente su frente por el contacto de la luz con su rostro.

Abrió con mucha pereza sus ojos, revelando un hermoso color azul.

Frotando sus ojos, tratando de que el sueño se le quitara, se sentó y miro por la ventana.

Se podía ver la torre del Hokage desde ahí.

Sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, pensando que un día estaría ahí.

Salto de su cama y saco ropa de un pequeño armario.

Se dirigió al baño y puso su ropa en un estante que había ahí.

Se quito su pequeño pijama y lo puso en la cesta de ropa sucia.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió.

-¡Esta fría!- abrió la llave de la caliente- Mucho mejor, dattebayo!!

Se jabono y se lavo su pelo.

Cerró la ducha y se puso una bata blanca que estaba colgada en un perchero.

Se miro en el espejo y agarro su pequeño cepillo naranja, le puso un poco de dentífrico y se dispuso a cepillar sus dientes, mientras se decía:

-Un hokage no puede tener sus dientes sucios, dattebayo-escupió y agarro un vaso, lo lleno de agua y se enjuago-Listo, hora de salir a pasear y después volver para desayunar.

Corrió hacia la puerta del apartamento, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa:

-¡No me he puesto mi ropa!

Volvió a el baño y agarro su pequeña camisa naranja.

Se la puso e hizo lo mismo con su short azul.

-¡Que distraído soy, dattebayo!

Regreso a la puerta y la abrió, salio y le puso llave a la puerta.

-¿A dónde iré hoy?

Se puso un dedo en el mentón:

-¡Al parque,dattebayo!

Camino por las calles, viendo a la gente pasar.

Casi todos lo veían con desprecio, los demás solo lo ignoraban.

Con mirada triste se apresuro a llegar para regresar a su casa pronto.

Ya una vez ahí, miro por todos lados.

No había ni una persona por ahí, se dispuso a caminar mas tranquilo ya que no había nada que perturbara su tranquilidad ahora.

Hasta que un pequeño sollozo le llamo la atención.

Se dispuso a buscar la causa del sonido y lo encontró detrás de un pequeño arbusto.

Era una niña.

Naruto la vio interrogante.

Era un poco raro el color de su cabello, era de un peculiar rosa.

Además tenia un lazo rojo, que hacia que resaltara mas el color de cabello.

Tenía un pequeño vestido rojo y su cabello caía ocultando gran parte su rostro.

-Hola-le dijo Naruto, haciendo que la niña volteara-¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo…no estaba...llo…ran…do-dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras limpiaba sus ojos verdes.

-Bueno, si eso dices-le dijo con una sonrisa-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Y tu?

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Qué haces?

-Pues, venia a pasear,¿Quisieras pasear conmigo?

-Claro, Naruto-kun-le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo-Etto…¿Te puedo decir Naruto-kun?

-Seguro.

Naruto se levanto y le tendió la mano para que ella se levantara.

-¿Te puedo decir, Sakura-chan?

-Seguro.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo.

Naruto se sentó y Sakura le imito.

-¿Me dirás porque llorabas?

La niña se sonrojo y le dijo con mirada triste:

-Todos se burlan de mí.

Naruto la miro interrogante.

Sakura sintió su mirada y lo miro.

-Se burlan de mí, por mi frente.

Sakura toco su frente y se movió unos cuantos mechones, revelando una frente grande.

-Todos los niños se burlan y me dicen frentuda-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Y me dicen débil.

-¿Quién te lo dice?

-Los niños de la academia, Ino-chan me dice torpe y Sasuke-kun me dice débil, porque no puedo lanzar un kunai.

Naruto frunció el ceño, conocía a ese tal Sasuke, era un niño serio y frió del clan Uchiha.

Se creía superior a todos y hubo alguna vez que le había oído decirle Naruto-teme.

-Que mal, dattebayo.

-¿Tu crees que soy torpe?

-No lo creo, y tampoco creo que tengas una frente grande.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro, ese lazo rojo en tu cabello es muy lindo, yo no note tu frente.

-¿Y que notaste?

-Tu cabello rosa, me gusta.

-Gracias, eres la primera persona que me dice eso-le dijo con la cara sonrojada-Tu también eres lindo.

Naruto se sonrojo, nadie en toda su vida o desde que tenía memoria le había dicho algo similar a aquello.

Casi todas las personas le decían palabras que no entendía, o le decían que nadie lo quería en aldea.

-Bueno…creo que debo irme.

-Yo igual tengo que irme, mama debe estar preocupaba por mi.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan.

-Adiós Naruto-kun.

**5 años después…**

Sakura estaba muy feliz, le había tocado en el mismo equipo que su amor imposible: Sasuke Uchiha.

Aunque estaba un poco decepcionada también compartía equipo con el idiota de Naruto Uzumaki.

Se fue a su lugar favorito, un riachuelo cerca del parque de su casa, no sabia porque le gustaba tanto ese lugar.

Apoyo su espalda en un árbol.

Arqueo una ceja, pensando:

-"¿Un momento porque me cae mal Naruto?"

-**"Porque es un idiota Shannaro!!!"**-le respondió su Inner

-"Esa no es razón suficiente",En fin-suspiro-iré a casa a ponerme mas bonita para Sasuke-kun.

Corrió a su casa, sin percatarse de que alguien la veía.

Naruto salio de su escondite mientras pensaba:

"Hace tanto tiempo que paso eso en este mismo lugar Sakura-chan"- se sentó en el lugar antes ocupado por Sakura-"Y te sigo queriendo mas cada día"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¿Y que les pareció?_

_No se que me dio para escribir algo así, bueno yo pienso que es como una explicación de porque a Naruto le gusta Sakura._

_No se ve ningún sentimiento a Naruto de parte de Sakura, aquí a mis propias palabras, creo que es una perra al pensar en Sasuke( No tengo anda en contra de Sasuke, bueno la verdad si)._

_Naruto se merece estar con Sakura._

_Por 5 razones:_

_1º Porque es el protagonista_

_2º Porque se merece el amor de Sakura, al menos._

_3º Porque la serie se llama Naruto, no Sasuke._

_4º Porque Sasuke no tiene sentimientos y es un témpano que esta obsesionado con la venganza y la reconstrucción de su clan, osea a mi propio criterio yo creo que Sakura seria para el como la maquina de hacer herederos, nada mas le diría lámeme el pie lleno de mierda para darme un abrazo y ella lo haría. En cambio Naruto es lindo, se ve que la quiere y la seria el que haría eso por una abrazo de Sakura y sinceramente, ¿No querrían que alguien hiciera eso por ustedes?_

_5º Y porque lo digo yo._

_Eso es todo Bye!!!!_


End file.
